


Circles

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I've been messing around with lyric poems so I figured I'd give it a go for Batmoore
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 6





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing around with lyric poems so I figured I'd give it a go for Batmoore

“Is that okay?”- Sophie  
“Whatever makes you happy.”- Kate  
*****

(Parker: No, tell her you love her!)

*****

[KATE]:

It’s been seven hours and fifteen days  
I love her, I miss her, I want her back sometimes  
There is no ending, there is no peace

Now all our memories, they’re haunted  
Still wonder if we made a big mistake  
How I wish we could go back to simpler times  
How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?

I can’t help but love you even though I try not to  
All the wounds, they make a monster  
But if you loved me, why would you leave me?

*****

[SOPHIE]:

It feels like a tear in my heart  
Still I have to remind myself it’s over  
We had a beautiful magic love there

You were the light I knew  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide  
It’s like I’m leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time

You made me feel invincible  
Without you I feel broke, like I’m half of a whole  
I want you more than I need you, and I need you so bad. Are you coming back?

_________________

The Playlist:

Nothing Compares to You- Sinead O'Connor  
Circles- Emily Wolfe  
Come To This- Natalie Taylor  
Already Gone- Sleeping At Last  
Incomplete- Backstreet Boys  
Broken Together- Casting Crowns  
Watching For Comets- Skillet  
War of Hearts- Ruelle  
Nowhere- East of Eli feat. Chyler Leigh  
All I Want- Kodaline  
Sad Beautiful Tragic- Taylor Swift  
Slip Away- Ruelle  
Listen To Your Heart- Roxette  
Sad Song- We The Kings, Elena Coats  
Need You Now- Lady A  
Waiting- Bootstraps


End file.
